Piracy It's A Crime
A creepy but annoying Anti-Piracy PIF from 2004 Description: We see a black screen for a second before we cut to a female teenager illegally downloading a pirated film on her computer. Then, on a rapidly flashing background, we see the text "YOU WOULDN'T STEAL A CAR" 'the text acts like a speaker. Then, we see a man trying to steal a car. the text "'YOU WOULDN'T STEAL A HANDBAG" 'Then appears (which does the same animation as the text before) a man steals a woman's Purse in another scene. "'YOU WOULDN'T STEAL A TELEVISION" Appears on the same background as the previous 2 scenes (And does the same animation as "YOU WOULDN'T STEAL A CAR"). In the next scene, someone hands yet another man a television. Then, he runs away with it. "YOU WOULDN'T STEAL A MOVIE" 'Then appears on the same background yet again. Another man walks in and steals a movie (It kind of looks like someone's homework project) Suddenly, every single scene in this PIF reverses rapidly. The words "'DOWNLOADING PIRATED FILMS IS STEALING" Appears one by on the same background as before. The PIF then comes back to the teenage girl downloading the film (The download's nearly done) "STEALING IS AGAINST THE LAW" Appears on yet the 'Same '''background (Two by two, as the scene constantly changes to the screen) Then, The teenage girl cancels the download and walks away (picking up her backpack as she leaves her room) "'PIRACY IT'S A CRIME" '''Shakes rapidly on (once again) the same background. the PIF cuts to black (with a scratchy print effect before finishing). Variants: There's a version that's shown on US and UK DVDs. Click here to watch it: https://youtu.be/pZLLDjYe_3A Trivia: The original title of this PIF is titled “You wouldn’t steal a car”, which is used as an internet meme. FX/SFX: Live Action Trivia: The music in this PIF was actually stolen before being used. Cheesy Factor: OFF THE CHARTS! First off, TVs are extremely heavy. So in reality, The TV Thief would actually fall over. Second of all, The "DVD" the man is trying to steal doesn't even look like a DVD! It looks like someone's cheap homework project. It has one of the worst logic ever used in a PIF! Music/Sounds: Very intense rock music (With a door slam at the end) Availability: Extremely common, it's very possible this is the most commonly seen PSA ever. If you own a DVD or even a pirated DVD from the 2000's, this will most likely be shown before the film. Scare Factor: Low (Medium to High for younger viewers), thanks to the rapidly flashing background, the music, and the subject matter. In fact, it scared many people, including children due to why this PIF also appeared on children's media, on the day it debuted. Other then that, many people will be annoyed because of why it was shown on almost every single VHS, DVD and/or VCD. But the scare factor is low to medium for those who are used to it or somewhat like it for nostalgic reasons. Category:Anti-piracy PIFs Category:Cinema PIFs Category:PIFs Category:Video PIFs Category:2004 Category:United Kingdom Category:United States of America Category:Nightmare-rated PIFs Category:Canada Category:Australia Category:Phillipines Category:Belgium Category:Singapore Category:New Zealand Category:Germany Category:Russia Category:South Africa Category:Norway Category:Argentina Category:Spain Category:France